Scorching The Blood In My Vampire Heart
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: It had been two months since Vlad wiped Miss McCauley's mind of their family, she now has a new job and a boyfriend, but something isn't quite right. She keeps thinking of vampires. Count soon comes across her in need of his help, but with the Vampire High Council sniffing around will she be safe? I DO NOT OWN YOUNG DRACULA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Something Missing

"_**Scorching The Blood In My Vampire Heart." **_

_**Chapter One: Something Missing. **_

Alexandra McCauley had this strange feeling deep within her, she felt as if there was something missing from her life, something not right and she couldn't figure out what it was. She felt as if there was a hole in her memory, as if she wasn't remembering something very important to her. Alex had felt that for two months now. She tried so desperately to remember what it was, but she couldn't at all. So that morning she just laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling, she felt so lost….she hated it.

Then suddenly the loud obnoxious sound of her alarm clock brought her out of her thoughts, that's when she realized she hadn't slept at all that night. Though she was use to it, she hadn't been sleeping at all the pervious nights before. She then let out a sigh as she slowly sat up and turned off the alarm clock, she then tiredly got out of bed. She wanted to stay in bed, and perhaps get a bit of rest…but she couldn't. She had to go to work, like most people did. Her job was being the principle at a new public school which was conveniently right down the street from her apartment. The children there loved her, and she loved them as well they were such bright lot. Though Alex had that feeling as if she didn't belong there, as if she wasn't suppose to be there.

Once she was completely dressed she grabbed a stack of papers and headed out to her bright yellow car, and headed towards the school. Once she arrived a few children ran over to her and helped her with her things, which she very much appreciated. She felt as if she was going to drop over she was so exhausted.

"Miss McCauley? Are you alright?" a young girl asked as she looked up at Alex with her bright green eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine dear. Why do you ask?" Alex asked softly, trying to suppress a yawn.

"You just don't look so good, perhaps you should go home and rest?" the girl suggested as they walked into the school side by side.

"I'm fine, I assure you." Alex smiled softy as the two stopped at her office door. "Now, off to class with you, I wouldn't want you to be late. Thank you for your help." She smiled sweetly as she young girl handed her back her papers and scurried off down the busy hallway.

Once the girl was out of sight Alex let out a sigh as she carefully pushed her office door open, trying not to drop the papers in her arms. Once she successfully got the door open she shut the door with her foot and proceeded over to her desk, dropping all of her paper on top of it. Her gaze then drifted up to the clock as she let out a small yawn.

"I don't have to be at the meeting until noon, perhaps a little sleep will do me some good." she muttered to herself as she slowly took a seat at her desk. She then rested her head upon her desk and within a few moments she was out.

_Alex McCauley was standing in the middle of what it looked like a school as she slowly began to take in her surroundings. There was something quite familiar about the school, as if she'd been there before. Then someone who was laying on the floor caught her attention, it was a man in strange clothing whom seemed to be in pain. As Alex slowly made her way closer to the body her heart began to beat faster and faster, once she reached the man she slowly knelt down next to her. She knew that man. She then slowly reached out to cup his cold pale face in her small hands, it was Mr. Count. _

"_You fired me to protect me." Alex said softly, she felt as if she was going to cry but she held it back as she looked into his dark eyes. _

"_I told you to leave." he whispered as he slowly reached out to caress her beautiful brown locks and then her warm soft cheek gently with his long slender fingers. _

"_I could never leave you. I don't care that you're a vampire…I love you Mr. Count." She said softly as she slowly leaned forward to place a chaste kiss upon his cold lips. Then she realized how wonderful they felt upon hers, she knew she loved this man dearly. She then heard a voice, pulling her from hr thoughts. _

"_Alex?" a familiar male voice called. "Alex, wake up!" it called again. _

Alex jolted out of her sleep and quickly looked around her office for the source of her voice, her long brown hair slightly a mess though she paid no notice to it. Her blue eyes then rested upon a very young handsome man standing in the middle of her office looking at her with a charming smile upon his face.

"Was I interrupting anything?" he asked in an amused tone as he crossed his arms.

"No, of course not. I was just….working." Alex said with a sweet smiled as she sat up straighter and smoothed back her hair.

"Working? To me it looked more like you were sleeping, Alex." he chuckled as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Well, yes…perhaps I may have been sleeping." She laughed as she looked down at her hands shyly. The man sitting in front of her was named John Benson, he just moved there from America and he so happened to be her boyfriend.

"Why don't you take off? You look exhausted." he said in a worried tone as he slowly reached out to place his hand on hers. "Besides…I can take the day off with you, how would you like that?" he grinned.

Alex shook her head as she gave him a small smile, she quite liked him. He was charming, sweet and practically the perfect boyfriend. Though she hasn't been feeling as happy with him as she did when she first met, for some reason she felt as if…he wasn't the one she was destined to be with. Though in her mind she thought that silly to think, so she pushed it aside.

"I have to stay here John, though I promise we'll have lunch together alright?" she smiled.

"Alright, I'm holding you to it." John smiled as he leaned forward to kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later, Alex."

Once he left her office Alex let out a sigh, she had the strangest dream. It had to do with vampires, and someone named Mr. Count. Even thought the dream felt very familiar to her, she knew it couldn't be real vampires don't exist. They are purely fictional, they are just something that someone made up to scare small children….of course they weren't real. Her gaze then shifted over to a Twilight book which was sitting on her desk, she had confiscated it from a girl in assembly, and she decided to read a bit of it…just to see what all the fuss was about. Even though it wasn't her type of story, she was curious about it anyways.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have read this rubbish in the first place." Alex sighed as she took the book and shoved it into her desk drawer.

Once Alex put away the book she began to work on the papers that were in front of her, so desperately trying not to fall asleep. She had to get her work finished before the meeting, she also didn't want to sleep because she didn't want to have that strange real again, it felt all to real and she didn't like that one bit.

A few hours later Alex was woken up from her daze by the loud sound of the lunch bell ringing, she then quickly jumped to her feet as she gathered all the files from her desk into her arms and quickly headed out the door. She was the principal of the school, she couldn't be late to her own meeting now could she? As she was walking down the hall she saw John coming her way, and she immediately felt guilt wash over her. She had promised him this morning they'd have lunch together, but she had entirely forgotten she had a meeting to get to.

"Alex? What about lunch?" he frowned as he watched her hurry down the hallway.

"I'm sorry John! I have to get to a meeting, I completely forgot! I'll give you a rain check, alright?" she called as she continued to hurry down the busy hallway, dodging all the children hurrying to the cafeteria.

Once she had gotten to the meeting room she carefully pushed open the door and stumbled inside to see that people were already there. She gave them all a nervous smile as she carefully set her papers on the table, she hated the way they all started at her. It was as if they were judging her for being slightly late. It wasn't her fault…well maybe it was since she shouldn't have been sleeping, but there was no need to gawk at her like that. Once she was all settled she smoothed out her dress and stood in front of the table, looking out at the cold and unfamiliar faces.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I called you all here to discuss the schools funds, from what I learned we do have enough funs to buy computers…which I think the children will find very useful." she explained in a stern yet professional voice, then the man sitting to her right whom so happened to be with the board of education raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Count….I- I mean Mr. Counstine." she corrected herself quickly. She had no idea who this Mr. Count was nor why she was dreaming about him, it was quite bizarre.

"Are you quite alright, Miss McCauley?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please continue." Alex reassured him.

"Very well, now if we purchase the computers for the students how do you know they will actually use them for school work as intended?" he asked curiously.

"Well, we will set up a computer lab and they were be supervised by adults, and they are only to use it for research and projects. They are also free to play educational games, if they earned the privilege to relax why should we care that they are vamp-." she then paused before she could speak, what on earth was she saying? What was all this nonsense about vampires, it was as if she was unintentionally obsessing over it!

"Miss McCauley are you sure your quite well? You look pale, and you have rather dark circles under your eyes." a woman pointed out. "Perhaps we should adjourn this meeting for now until an appropriate time." she suggested.

"Yes, perhaps your right. I don't seem to have my head today, perhaps I'm just overly tired." Alex smiled softly.

"Yes, well you should go home for the day and get a good nights rest." she woman urged.

Alex nodded as she apologized once more to the teachers and staff before exiting the room, heading towards her office. Once she arrived at her office she was searching for her keys but a stack of unfinished paperwork caught her attention and she couldn't just leave it there unfinished, it would have irresponsible of her so she took a seat at her desk and began to work on them, instead of heading home as she was told to do.

Hours passed and school had been over for quite sometime and it was quite dark out. Alex then took off her reading glasses as he gaze shifted over to the clock, it was very late. So she gathered her things and headed out of the school and towards her small yellow car. Once she reached her car she began digging around in her purse for her keys.

"Now, where are they? I could have sworn I thrown them into my bag." she muttered to herself as she began to dig through her purse. "Don't tell me I left them in my office." she groaned.

"You looking for something?" a voice came from behind her, causing her to jump and quickly turn around. When she noticed it was a young boy she let out a small sigh and gave him a sweet smile.

"You frightened me, why are you at school so late? Do you need to call your parent to pick you up?" Alex asked curiously as she looked at the boy with her bright blue eyes.

The boy said nothing as he took a step closer to her, there was something not right about him, she could tell. He then reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him.

"W-what are you doing?! Unhand me!" Alex snapped as she tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong.

"Shut up breather!" The boy hissed as he tightened his grip on her wrist, his fingers digging into her skin. Surely she'd have a bruise there.

"I-I beg your pardon?" she gasped still attempting to rip away from him.

Then suddenly the boy pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face, causing her to let out a gasp as she cupped her cheek with her free hand. She held back her tears as she looked up at the boy, she didn't understand what was going on.

"I told you to be quite, you stupid breather." the boy hissed as he leaned forward. "I'd liked to enjoy my supper in peace." he smirked.

Then before Alex could react the boy tossed her to the ground, causing her to hit her head hard against the cement. She let out a gasp as she laid there on the cold hard ground, though when she opened her eyes she saw a dark figure standing in front of her in almost a protective manor. The dark figure seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You can't have this one! She's mine!" a familiar voice hissed.

Alex wanted to call out to the dark figure in front of her, but she couldn't find her voice, and her head felt so dizzy it was as if the world around her was spinning out of control. When the younger boy disappeared she noticed the dark figure was coming towards her, was this the end for her? She didn't think her life would end this way.

"P-please….don't hurt me." she pleaded in a weak voice, trying to make out the strangers face but she couldn't.

"I would never hurt you, Miss McCauley. I swear it." The familiar voice whispered as he reached out to scoop her up gently in his unusually cold arms. And that was the last thing she could remember before everything went black.


	2. I Would Never Hurt You

"_**Scorching The Blood In My Vampire Heart."**_

_**Chapter Two: I Would Never Hurt You.**_

"_I would never hurt you, Miss McCauley. I swear it." _Those words echoed through her head, over and over again. Alex was having the hardest time trying to place that voice, she knew it from somewhere…she was quite sure of it, but she just couldn't think of whom it belonged too. It was all rather frustrating, but then again…it was just a dream, right? It was nothing to stress about, when she wakes up she'll be in her nice warm bed and all this will be all over with, a dream to be forgotten. But little did Alex know, this was not a dream by any means.

As Count sat at Alex's bed side, he let out a longing sigh as his eyes raked over her. She was absolutely perfect, even in sleep. He honestly never thought he would be seeing her ever again, he assumed when he said goodbye to her…it was for good. But here she was, right in front of him, asleep in his house. The poor thing had bumped her head rather hard, but Renfeild assured him that she was going to be quite alright. Though then again, Count didn't really trust Renfeild's judgment so he sat and watched over her all night, just in case. As Count sat there, gazing upon her beautiful face the morning began to break, and his eyelids were feeling rather heavy, it was quite hard to keep them open any longer but he had to try, he needed to be there for his darling lovely Miss McCauley when she awoke.

Then suddenly Count was pulled out of his almost sleep, by a hand resting on his shoulder. When he looked up to see whom the hand belonged to, he saw his son.

"She's going to be alright, dad." Vlad said softly as he gave his father a small smile. "Why don't you go on and get some rest?" he suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Count said simply as his gaze shifted towards the sleeping breather.

"No your not, dad. Look at you, you're about to fall asleep where you sit." Vlad said simply as he crossed his arms, shaking his head in disapproval. Yes, Vlad and his father had their share of arguments, but Vlad cared about his family and he always will. "Go to sleep, I'll stay and watch over her. I'll come to you immediately if she wakes up, I promise." He said softly.

Count let out a sigh as he slowly stood from his chair; he then reached out and patted Vlad's cheek gently with his cold hand.

"Oh, Vladdie." He cooed softly as his lips twitched up into a smirk. "Always so worried. But don't you worry, this old bat can stay up a few hours more." He said simply, he was NOT going to leave his lovely head mistress. "I will not leave her alone again." Count whispered in a low tone, his eyes never leaving the beautiful breather in front of him.

Vlad let out a soft sigh and nodded his head as he patted his father on the shoulder once more before leaving the room, when he father had his mind set on something it was quite hard to deter him from it…Vlad knew this for a fact. So the best thing they could do is leave him where he sat until Miss McCauley woke up from her sleep.

A few hours passed and Alex was still asleep well when Count checked last, at this point he was slummed down in his chair snoring away. As much as he wanted to watch over his beloved head mistress…well former head mistress his eyes would not seem to stay open any longer much to his irritation. So he slowly allowed himself to drift to sleep, it shouldn't hurt to rest his eyes just for a moment would it? Well that moment turned unknowingly to Count to a few hours of sleep.

Though luckily for him his son would come in frequently to check on the both of them, to make sure all was well. Though when Alex finally began to stir it was around ten at night, the sky was dark and the stars were high and beautiful in the sky.

Count was startled awake when he felt a tugging sensation at his leg, he let out an irritated sigh and grumble as he looked down to see whom dared disturbed the Prince of Darkness from his slumber, though his rage was completely taken away when he noticed his ward Wolfie, looking up at him with those big brown innocent eyes of his. Oh, alas how could he stay mad at this…creature?

"What do you want?" Count grumbled in a slightly irritated tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is…the teacher lady going to be alright Uncle Count?" the boy asked in a quite tone, in his eyes it could be seen he was genuinely worried for her.

"Eck, don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you, Wolfie?" Count scolded the boy, causing him to let out a soft whimper as he looked down. "As for Miss McCauley she should be fine, yes." he confirmed as he looked down at the boy whom was sitting at his feet. "Why don't you….go off and play fetch or something. I don't have time to watch over you." Count said simply as his gaze shifted back towards the sleeping breather.

Wolfie let out a soft whimper as he nodded his head before scampering out of the room in search for someone to play with him. He was a sweet boy, and Count adored him as if he was his own…but no one else needed to know that.

Then suddenly Count was pulled out of his thoughts by the audible sound of a sigh, when he turned his head he noticed Alex was stirring…it seemed she was waking much to Count's delight. He couldn't wait for her to see him, and swoon into his arms just as it should be. Yes, she is still mind wiped…but she would know deep down she loved him, he just knew it. Besides the mind wipe can easily be undone, so all and all there was nothing at all to worry about.

Count then slowly reached out and took her warm delicate hand in his cold ones, his thumb gently stroking the back of her knuckles as he waited for her lovely eyes to open. Alex then let out another sigh as her brow furrowed, though her eyes had yet to open.

"John…your hands are so cold." Alex muttered in a groggy tone as she slowly pulled her hand away from his.

Count blinked as he pulled away from her, looking some what offended. John? Who was this John and exactly what was he to her? And why was he mistaken for John, he was no disgusting peasant breather he was the Prince of Darkness! When her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing her bright blue orbs Count swore if his heart was still beating it would surly skip a few beats.

"Miss McCauley?" he asked attentively as he looked at her with his intense gaze.

When Alex's eyes slowly fell on the man sitting at her bed side, she gasped and sat up immediately wincing at the pain in her head. Though that didn't stop her from backing as far away from him as she could manage.

"W-who are you? W-what do you want?" She stuttered out as she stared at he man wide eyed. Oddly enough she felt as if she seen him before, but where?

"Worry not, I merely found you unconscious in a parking lot." Count said simply trying to sooth her nerves, though he didn't really realize how off that sounded. If he found her unconscious why didn't he call professional help? Why was she in his home?

"I…why didn't you take me to the hospital exactly?" Alex asked slowly as she rubbed her head slightly, trying her best to ignore the pain.

"Do not fret Miss McCauley, I have an excellent doctor here tending to you." Count said as his lips twitched up into a smirk. "You shall be as right as rain in no time, I assure you." he cooed, he couldn't get over the fact how beautiful she looked sitting before him.

"Doctor?" Alex muttered as she arched her delicate eyebrow, then it hit her…how did he know her name? "If you don't mind me asking sir, how do you know my name exactly?" she asked curiously, slightly feeling a bit more comfortable around this stranger.

"Erm…that's not important right now. All that is important is that your well." Count said simply hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions. "RENFIELD!" Count shouted, causing the school they resided in to rumble furiously at the sound of his voice, much to Alex's shock.

Then within a few moments the door burst open revealing a bald gentlemen pushing a trolly, he then looked over to his master with a goofy grin. "Yes, master?" he asked curiously, though when he noticed Alex was awake he grinned wider. "Oh! She's awake!"

"Yes, of course she's awake!" Count hissed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Just…give her something for the pain, you fool!"

"Right! I have just the thing!" Renfield grinned as he picked up a glass of bubbling green thick liquid and handed it to Alex. "Ta-da! Should take the pain right away! My own special remedy, actually." he said proudly.

Alex frowned as she slowly reached out to take the glass from the strange man, it didn't look to appetizing to her. She then slowly brought it closer to her face and inhaled it, wrinkling up her nose at its horrid smell.

"I'm suppose to drink this?" she asked confused, hoping that wasn't the case…but she knew very well that it was.

"Of course! Down the hatch!" Renfield said happily.

Alex smiled politely as she slowly brought the glass containing the disgusting liquid up to her lips, she then pinched her nose with her free hand and downed the whole glass, before making a face of disgust and handing it back to Renfield.

Count watched her intently as she did this, and he couldn't help but smile…and admire how adorable her actions were.

"Mr. Renfield, what was in that exactly?" she asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she needed to get that taste out of her mouth.

"Oh um…lets see." he muttered as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Eye of newt, rats tail, cockroach brains um…" though before he could finished Count stood from his seat and flicked him in the back of the head, causing him to flinch. "Ouch!"

"That will be all, Renfield." he hissed, he didn't want this disgusting worm upsetting his poor Miss McCauley.

Once Renfield left the room Count immediately turned his attention to the very breather that had stolen his cold, un-beating heart. He then took a seat back in his chair and gave her a small smile, hoping to ease her if only slightly. He knew she was upset, she was hurt, in a strange house, and surrounded by strangers…it was all quite frightening he assumed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked curiously, as he looked at her with a dreamy gaze in his eyes.

"A bit better actually, thank you." she said softly as she shifted a bit closer to where he sat, tucking a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name." she said softly.

"Count!" he said quickly as he gave her a small smile, scooting his chair closer to the bed. "You can call me, Count." he said softly.

"Right." Alex muttered as she nodded her head. "Mr. Count, would please mind telling me what happened, exactly? No matter how hard I try…I just can't remember." she said with a sigh.

Count blinked as he looked at her curiously, what in the name of Lucifer was he going to tell her? He couldn't very well say, you were attacked by a group of vampires. That would surly frighten her even more, and his poor Alex had enough of that for one evening. Then suddenly an idea came to him, hopefully a believable one.

"You see, you were mugged." he lied smoothly as he let out a dramatic sigh. "By a group of men, though worry not I got there before they could seriously harm you. Though, I'm afraid you received a small bump to the head." he said simply as he shook his head.

Alex nodded as she listened to him carefully, she supposed that made sense. There was always a lot of odd men prowling about at night, and John warned her not to work so late because of that very reason.

"I see, though how is it you know my name?" she asked curiously.

"Erm…your ID." he lied as he gave her a smile, she seemed to be buying this story quite nicely.

"Of course, that makes sense." Alex chuckled softly as she shook her head. "Though I still don't know why you didn't take me to the hospital."

Count blinked as he looked about the room for a moment, trying to think of a good enough excuse why she was brought here instead of a hospital. "We…we were closer to my home, and I felt better about getting you quicker treatment." he said simply.

Alex smiled softly as she nodded her head, she couldn't believe this man was this kind to her. He saved her, and took her in because he was concerned for her well being…it truly did touch her heart. She then slowly reached out to place her hand gently on his cold one.

"Thank you, Mr. Count." she said in a sincere tone. "You're my hero, if only the world had more people like you. Someone who is, selfless, caring, humane." she said softly as she looked into his intense blue eyes.

Though just this simple gesture meant more than anything to Count, oh how wonderful it felt to have his Alex back. He then slowly reached out to place his hand on top of hers, as he looked deep into her beautiful sparkling eyes that always drove him wild.

"Oh, anything for you." he cooed softly, not realizing that was a bit too forward to say at that moment. Though despite how odd that comment was, Alex chose to ignore it.

This man saved her life and took her into his home, gave her the best treatment he could offer her…she should question him, he just seemed like a very caring and down to earth man. Though it just dawned on her, she should probably be leaving…she didn't want to over stay her welcome, besides John would be worried.

She then threw her legs over the bed as she slowly stood up, though as she stood the world began to spin around her and she stumbled slightly. Though before she could fall to the ground, Count was at her side with his arm around her waist to hold her up right.

"Sorry about that, just got a bit dizzy." Alex said softly, thought when she realized her head was resting against his chest she blushed and stood up straight.

"Perhaps you should lay down." Count said softly.

"Oh no. I should go home, I don't want to over stay my welcome." Alex chuckled softly as she placed her free hand to her forehead, hoping the dizziness will go away sometime soon. "Though I thank you for all your help, Mr. Count."

"Nonsense! You will stay here until you are feeling better, I insist." Count said softly as she looked down at her, that is when he noticed her flush. _Ha-ha! The old bat still has it! _he thought with a smug smile. "Besides I would feel horrible should you fall ill, while on your way home." he said softly. "Only for a little while, it would be my honor to have you here as my guest." he said softly.

Alex let out a sigh as she slowly lowered herself onto the bed with Count's help, perhaps he was right? Maybe it would be a smart idea for her to stay here a while longer, just until she feels a bit better. "Very well, I will stay. Just a few days though." she said softly.

"Wonderful!" Count grinned, he would have her falling in love with him in no time…and soon this John peasant will soon be forgotten. "Now you lie back, and I'll have Renfield fix you something to eat, you must be famished!"

"I am a bit puckish." Alex said shyly as she laid back on the bed, watching her kind host intently…why did he feel like she seen him before?

"I'll be back. Don't you go anywhere, Miss McCauley." Count cooed as he made his way towards the door.

"Mr. Count?" she called out softly, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and whirl around to face her. "Please, just call me Alex." she said softly.

"Alex." he cooed, loving how her name felt on his lips. Every syllable of her name was beautiful and oh so perfect, just like her.

As he made his way out into the hallway he jumped slightly almost ran right into his son, whom was standing outside the door expectantly. Count arched his eyebrow as he moved around his son.

"What?" he hissed, getting irritated with that look.

"I know you still love her dad, why not let me lift the mind wipe? It will make it easier for all of us." Vlad said simply.

"No, Vladimir. She…had just suffered an injury, give her time." Count said sternly. "Besides…it gives me a chance to make her fall in love with me all over again." he chuckled darkly.

"Really, dad?" Vlad asked as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"What? This old bad still has it. I'll get her falling for me within three days, you'll see!" Count chuckled as he brushed past his son and made his way down stairs.

Once Alex was alone within her temporary room, she scooted towards the edge of the bed and reached out for her purse. She had to call John, he must have been worried sick about her by now, the poor dear. She didn't want to put more stress on him, so she needed to call him and tell him all was well and she'd see him soon.

After rummaging around in her bag for a moment, she finally found her phone and pulled it out, clicking John's name on the screen as she held it up to her ear. Though in only had the chance to ring once before she hear John's worried voice.

"Alex? Oh my gods, Alex! Where have you been? Are you okay?!" he asked in a worried and hurried tone.

"Yes, John. I'm perfectly fine!" she reassured him as she let out a soft sigh. "Apparently, I was mugged in the school parking lot."

"Mugged? My gods, Alex! Which hospital are you in? I'll be right there!" he said quickly.

"I'm not in a hospital, this kind man…saved me. He then took me in and is nursing me back to health. He has a doctor here and everything, I have a feeling I'm in very good hands." she reassured him, as she began to look around the room curiously. Why did it feel like she's been here before?

"Alex, I'm grateful this man saved you…but are you sure its smart to stay at his house? I mean, you don't even know him! He might be some sort of psycho." John said in a jealous sounding tone, which made Alex roll her eyes. He was always the jealous type.

"Oh, don't worry so much. He may be a bit…eccentric. But he's a kind man, I assure you." she said softly as she laid back against the pillows. "I'll have a talk with him later, perhaps you can come over tomorrow and see for yourself."

Alex could hear John let out an annoyed sigh, perhaps she was a bit too trusting with others…but what else could she do? She was in no condition to go home. "Fine, I'll call you ever few hours to make sure this man…hasn't put you in some sort of torture chamber." he said sarcastically.

"Torture chamber? Your way too overly dramatic, John. It'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said happily, feeling relived that she was able to let John know she was fine. "I love you, John." she said softly.

"I love you too, Alex." John said softly as he hung up the phone.

John then set the phone aside as he ran his long fingers through his sandy blonde hair, he then slowly pushed himself up from his sofa and made his way over towards the book case. He skimmed over the titles on the book's spines, until he found the one he was looking for. With grace, he pulled the book from it's slot and opened it to the page he was looking for.

Though the page wasn't there, there seemed to be a square cut within the book, where a wooden box rested. He then pulled the box from it hiding place and set the book aside, as he made his way back to the sofa. Once he took a seat he opened the box as his lips twitched up into a smirk.

He then slowly reached out and carefully picked up what rested within the box, a stake.

"I'll see you soon, Count Dracula." he said in a low tone, as he shut the lid to the box.


End file.
